Semiconductor processing is typically used in the fabrication of integrated circuits, which entails particularly stringent quality demands. A variety of methods are used in the semiconductor manufacturing industry to deposit material onto surfaces. One of the most widely used methods is chemical vapor deposition (“CVD”), in which atoms or molecules contained in a vapor deposit on a surface to form a film. CVD allows for the growth of films on device surface areas, including “epitaxial” films comprised of a crystalline silicon-containing material
It is often desirable to have epitaxial material that is strained. “Strain” may influence the electrical properties of semiconductors materials, such as silicon, carbon-doped silicon, germanium and silicon germanium alloys. Tensile strain helps to enhance electron mobility, which is particularly desirable for nMOS devices, while compressive strain helps to enhance hole mobility, which is particularly desirable for pMOS devices. Methods of providing strained material are thus of considerable interest and have potential applications in a variety of semiconductor processing applications
Stress-memorization techniques (SMTs) are applied in high-performance environments to improve nMOS devices. By carefully controlling the amorphization and re-crystallization of a planar device channel, the effects of a stress force applied to the device will remain even after the stressor is removed. The stress effects improve charge mobility through the channel, thereby improving device performance.